


since we were

by icecreamhour



Series: hockey au [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jinyoung didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so he kept his feelings to himself. He figures that since they’re going to get drafted to different teams, it won’t matter anyways. They probably won’t be close anymore. He’s heard enough stories to know that some friendships just don’t stick after the draft.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: hockey au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635892
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	since we were

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny bit of pre-draft jjp.

It was their last year in Erie together. Unless the both of them get sent back to juniors in their first year, but Jinyoung doesn’t know what will happen after the draft. They fall back into the same routine: school, practice, and games. 

Jaebeom spends his Friday nights in the basement of Jinyoung’s billet home, where they say they’re going to do homework, but instead they’re too busy messing around playing NHL 13 on Jaebeom’s old xbox. 

It’s at school one day— when one of their teammates’ sisters approaches their lunch table and asks Jaebeom out. Jinyoung sits quietly in his chair, chewing on his food uncomfortably while he watches the whole thing happen. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know exactly when his crush on Jaebeom started to form. They became friends instantly when they played so well on the ice together, and spent so much time together outside of school and practice. He just couldn’t read Jaebeom— Jinyoung didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so he kept his feelings to himself. Jinyoung figures that since they’re going to get drafted to different teams, it won’t matter anyways. They probably won’t be close anymore. He’s heard enough stories to know that some friendships just don’t stick after the draft.

He just watches while Jaebeom gives the girl a polite smile, and declines the offer of going out to the movies this Friday night. 

“I have homework to do,” Jaebeom says. 

“Right. Homework.” the girl nods. “Got it.” 

She turns on her heel, and walks away looking annoyed. 

“Why’d you tell her you have homework?” Jinyoung asks. “It’s Friday. You never have plans on Friday.” 

“Of course I have plans on Friday,” Jaebeom scoffs. “I always hang out with you.” 

“Yeah, but,” Jinyoung nods his head towards the girl. “A cute girl just asked you out, and you said no.” 

“She’s not that cute,” Jaebeom shrugs. “I’d rather hang out with you.” 

“Playing NHL 13 in a smelly old basement?” Jinyoung says, scrunching his nose up. “She asked you to the movies.” 

“I’d rather go with you, anyways,” Jaebeom says, shrugging it off one more time. “Be glad I said no, you’d be alone on Friday without me.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies, and rolls his eyes. “I know.” 

* * *

When Friday rolls around, Jinyoung stirs in his seat waiting for the bell to ring so he can get out of his last class. He’s tapping his foot against the chair, watching as the clock ticks. He tunes out the teacher’s instructions, having already jotted down the homework assignment from the board. Jaebeom wasn’t in this class with him, and Jinyoung was already bored. 

When the sound of the bell rings, Jinyoung shoves all his things into his backpack, and dashes out of the classroom as fast as he can. Usually, he was a lot more social, saying goodbye to all his friends, but he was just so eager to hang out with Jaebeom after the tough week they had at practice. 

He meets Jaebeom at his locker, and Jaebeom is already standing there waiting for him. 

“Ready for me to kick your ass at NHL 13?” Jaebeom asks, leaning against the lockers. 

“As if you’d win,” Jinyoung says, and kicks the bottom locker. “Let’s go.” 

Since Jinyoung doesn’t have a car, they take the bus back to Jinyoung’s billet home. They spent most of their time at Jinyoung’s, mostly because Jaebeom’s billet parents were a lot more strict when it came to how they spent their free time. Jinyoung’s billet parents were a nice, older couple who understood the amount of stress that junior hockey players went through.

“Hey, kids,” Jinyoung’s billet mom greets them at the door. “Another busy night?” 

“You know how it goes,” Jinyoung nods. “We’ll be up for dinner.” 

Jinyoung immediately heads down to the basement, with Jaebeom following close behind him. They dump their backpacks onto the floor by the stairs, and make a dive for the couch. 

They battle for the better controller— since Jinyoung had accidentally broken the joystick on one of them just last week. Jinyoung manages to wrestle it out of Jaebeom’s hands, and turns on the console. 

“I win,” Jinyoung laughs. 

“You win now,” Jaebeom grumbles. “Just wait until we actually play the game.” 

They play for hours— Jinyoung has the upperhand with the better controller. Jaebeom keeps going, and starting new games while slamming their thumbs on the buttons. Jaebeom finally scores, and when he jumps up on the couch, he falls right onto Jinyoung. 

That’s where they end up in a second wrestle for the controller. Jaebeom’s on top of him, with his legs straddled around Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung holds his controller as far away as he can, until Jaebeom pokes at his armpit and makes him drop it onto the floor. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung groans, and tries to reach down for the controller. “Why did you do that? You could’ve broken the good controller.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer him, and he just stares at Jinyoung. He watches as his chest rises and falls, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how to read him. He’s still on top of Jinyoung, and if this goes on any further, it’s about to be a little uncomfortable for the both of them. 

Jinyoung just stares up at Jaebeom’s lips, and wonders what it would be like. He tries to shake the fantasy out of his head, but he can’t, not with Jaebeom just inches away from him. 

“I—” Jaebeom stutters. He leans down, and Jinyoung can feel his breath ghosting against his lips. Jaebeom hovers there for just a brief moment, before finally closing the distance and kisses Jinyoung. He freezes, not knowing what to do. Jinyoung’s never actually kissed anyone before, and Jaebeom is actually kissing him.  _ Jaebeom likes him back _ . 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom says, and breaks the kiss. He stumbles and rolls onto the floor, and gets up in a dash to the stairs. “I have to go.” 

“Jaebeom—” Jinyoung rushes up from the couch, and tries to follow him up the stairs. “Wait—” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and rushes out the door without saying bye to Jinyoung’s billet parents. They’re in the middle of cooking dinner, and he just matches their confused stares. 

“He forgot his backpack,” Jinyoung says, panting to catch up with his breath. He’d sprinted up the stairs two at time— and he still couldn’t catch Jaebeom. 

“I’m sure you can give it to him tomorrow when you see him,” his billet mom reassures him. “Just sit down for dinner.” 

* * *

They meet again at their game again the next day. It was at home, and Jinyoung just sits next to Jaebeom in the stall in silence while they lace up their skates. Jaebeom doesn’t talk to him, and Jinyoung tries not to take it too hard. 

It shows when they play on the ice. 

Jaebeom has difficulty meeting his passes, letting them slip past him. It’s not their best, but Jinyoung manages to slot in a goal right past the goalie’s left glove. They manage to win the game, just barely, and Jaebeom avoids even looking at him after the game. 

They’re the last two to leave, as always. Jinyoung brought Jaebeom’s backpack, and sets it down next to Jaebeom on the floor. They’re still sitting in their stalls, freshly showered and wet hair dripping onto their clothes. 

“About yesterday,” Jinyoung finally says, breaking the silence. “I—” 

“Can you just pretend it didn’t happen?” Jaebeom asks, looking flustered. “We can just go back to being friends, and pretend like I didn’t make this weird between us.” 

“I don’t want to pretend,” Jinyoung replies. He scoots closer to Jaebeom, and he still won’t look at him. “I liked it.” He pauses, and reaches for Jaebeom’s hand. “I like you.” 

Jaebeom turns to look at him, and Jinyoung’s still unsure of what will happen next. Jaebeom looks down, and laces their fingers together. 

“I’ve liked you since I met you that first day of practice,” Jaebeom says, and gives Jinyoung’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It sounds stupid, I know.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Jinyoung replies, and squeezes his hand back. “I think I’ve liked you just as long, but I was too scared to say anything. I didn’t know—” he stutters. “I didn’t know if you felt that way, too.” 

“It’s just that we’ll only get this last year together,” Jaebeom says, still not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. “One year and then who knows what will happen.” 

“We’re here now,” Jinyoung whispers, and uses his free hand to reach up and cup Jaebeom’s face. “I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.” 

“You don’t think about it?” Jaebeom asks. “Our future?” 

“I know we’ll get drafted to different teams,” Jinyoung says, biting his lip. He didn’t want to think about that. Not when he dreams about winning a Stanley Cup with Jaebeom. 

“I keep thinking about the draft,” Jaebeom replies, and shies away from Jinyoung’s touch. 

“Then don’t,” Jinyoung says, and tilts Jaebeom’s face back, just so their eyes will meet. This time, Jinyoung’s the one leaning forward. His heart won’t calm down, and Jinyoung’s so nervous. He tries not to overthink it, and kisses Jaebeom back. 

**Author's Note:**

> *billet homes are families that provide housing to junior hockey players who move away from home to play for their teams


End file.
